In Which Kurt Thanks Sebastian
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Sequel to "In Which Kurt Hummel Has Had Enough" Klaine. You could probably read it without the other one. M for reasons


Blaine had barely closed the bathroom door behind him when Kurt grabbed his hand, spinning him until he was pushed up against the wall next to it, kissing him fiercely. He moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt forced his tongue past Blaine's lips, and he faintly heard it as they both dropped their messenger bags to the ground.

Kurt immediately set to unbuttoning Blaine's dark grey cardigan, allowing him to move away from the wall for a second to drop it behind him. Blaine's shirt and tie quickly followed, leaving him in a plain undershirt. Kurt smirked for a moment, before kissing him again, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face and bending his elbows until his entire body was leaning up against Blaine's. He groaned quietly once he felt Blaine's erection pressing up against his thigh.

"Fuck, Blaine," he reached a hand down to rub Blaine lightly through his jeans. "How long have you been hard?"

Blaine was panting heavily. "Since you punched Sebastian," he murmured quietly, reaching for Kurt's face again. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Kurt chuckled as he quickly removed his own jacket and shirt, tossing them carelessly beside them. "If I had known that punching someone would have gotten you like this," he rubbed Blaine teasingly again, smiling as Blaine threw his head back and bucked his hips, "I would have punched someone weeks ago."

He didn't let Blaine respond as he kissed him again, a kiss that was open-mouthed and dirty right from the very start. He nipped lightly at Blaine's lower lip, stepping closer to grind his hips into Blaine's. Kurt broke away from Blaine's mouth, pressing light kisses against the column of Blaine's throat as Blaine threw his head back again and moaned. Kurt silenced him quickly, and then brought his lips right next to Blaine's ear.

"You have to be quiet, okay?" he whispered, snaking his tongue out to tease lightly at the shell of Blaine's ear. He moved his hand that was rubbing Blaine around to squeeze his ass through his jeans, before going to undo his pants. He pushes them down to his knees, leaving Blaine wriggle out of them, toeing off his shoes as he does so. Blaine's hands go to Kurt's hips as well, squeezing as he makes quick work of his pants.

Kurt's moans are muffled by Blaine's neck when their hips slam together, their erections only blocked by two thin layers of material and rubbing against each other to create some _delicious_ friction. He runs a hand up under Blaine's shirt, pinching his nipples, and Blaine has to bite his lips to swallow his moans. Kurt's voice is back in his ear, hot and wet and his breath _really_ shouldn't be doing things to Blaine but it _is_.

"Did you lock the door?" Kurt's voice is a low breathy whisper that alone nearly causes Blaine's knees to buckle. He shook his head no, moving his hands to Kurt's shoulders so he can lock the damn bathroom door. Kurt stops him, and when Blaine meet his eyes he was shocked to see _just_ how lust-blown and utterly _wicked_ they are.

"Guess we'll have to be fast then, won't we?"

Kurt kisses him, hot and dirty, grinding their hips together again, and _fuck_ now there's an added element of anyone being able to walk on them and now Blaine's painfully hard at this point. Kurt stopped after a moment, however, pulling away, and Blaine let out a quiet whimper at the loss.

"Soon, honey," Kurt chuckled; pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's bruised lips. "There's lube in my bag. Meanwhile," he cast his eyes downward, to wear Blaine's erection was pressing painfully against his underwear, "I want those off by the time I get back, otherwise we'll leave now and I won't fuck you until we get home, okay?" Blaine nodded frantically, and Kurt moved away to retrieve lube and a condom from a secret pocket sewn into the bag.

Once Blaine's underwear was pooled around his feet, he couldn't really resist stroking himself waiting for Kurt. He was a mess, his hair wild from where Kurt must have pulled on it, his clothes tangled in a heap with Kurt's on the ground, his knees shaking. He was thankful for the wall behind him; otherwise he was sure he would have collapsed already. His body is humming with excitement, the idea of getting caught sending a thrill through his body and straight to his groin.

Kurt raised an eyebrow when he turned back around. He shed his underwear as well while he was gone, and a bottle of lube was in his hands. Blaine let out a quiet, strained groan; whether it was from the sight of Kurt's cock or in anticipation of what was sure to come he couldn't be sure.

"You're so needy, honey, aren't you? You need to tell me what you want, Blaine." Kurt knelt down for a moment, pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's cock, wrapping his lips only around the head of it. Blaine groaned, trying to push into Kurt's mouth.

"Please, Kurt, please."

Kurt pulled back quickly, rising and placing his hand around Blaine, pumping him slowly.

"Please what? I could either blow you or fuck you here. Your choice, but I recommend you make it quickly."

And suddenly Kurt's finger was there, lubed and slowly rubbing his hole, almost teasingly. Blaine groaned throatily, and Kurt cut him off with an open mouthed kiss, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

"Well?" he asked.

"Fuck me, fuck me, please Kurt," Blaine whined. "Please fuck me."

Kurt smirked. "I thought you might say that," he said as he pushed his finger into Blaine, crooking it until he found the spot that made Blaine's knees shake even more.

One finger quickly became two, which soon became three, until Kurt had him muttering incoherent nonsense into his ear as he continued to stretch him.

"More, Kurt, please, Kurt, please, oh my god, fuck me please, please just-"Blaine cut off as Kurt pulled his fingers out entirely, slicking lube onto his cock.

"I'm just going to lift you up a bit, okay?" Kurt asked, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and placing another hand on his ass, lifting him until he was above Kurt. Kurt's erection pressed at Blaine's entrance, and Kurt slowly lowered Blaine until he was buried inside Blaine.

Blaine tipped his head forward, placing sloppy kisses to Kurt's neck and wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt began fuck him, slowly, and then picking up pace once he got used to the angle. Blaine's moans started to come quickly, and Kurt tangled a hand in Blaine's now mussed and damp curls, forcing him down for a deep kiss.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine muttered into his ear. "Harder, fuck me harder, oh my god, right there, Kurt, right there." Blaine bit his lip sharply again, trying to fight off the moans that were surfacing as Kurt hit his prostrate again and again. Kurt's fingers are gripping tightly onto Blaine's hips as he pounds into him, and Blaine really hopes that they leave bruises that will last for _days_.

"Fuck, Blaine. You're so tight and oh my god-"

And suddenly, the handle on the door starts to creak slowly, and they both freeze. It's only by Kurt's fast reflexes that they aren't caught, and his voice is surprisingly steady when he calls out.

"Sorry, occupied! Only be a few more minutes. I spilled some coffee on my shirt before coming in."

The door handle snaps back and a girl's voice floats back to them. "Okay."

There's a new sense of urgency on them and Kurt's hand is there on Blaine's cock, pumping him as he continues to fuck him.

"I _need_ you to come now, Blaine. C'mon, Blaine." He kisses him again. "Come for me, c'mon Blaine."

And Blaine's so close he doesn't even manage words when he starts to come across their chests. He comes with a choked off moan and Kurt continues to fuck him and stroke him all the way through before coming himself, pleasure rushing through his veins and making him see spots.

Blaine whimpers when Kurt slips out of him, both of them panting heavily. They're shy again; all quiet giggles as they clean each other off and try to fix what they can of their hair. They shove their undershirts into their bags, thankful that they both have jackets for today.

Kurt's eyes and cheeks are bright, and once they both scramble into their clothes, Blaine kisses him sweetly, with just enough tongue to be a little dirty.

The girl outside eyes their state when they exit the bathroom, taking stock of their disheveled hair and rumpled clothes. "Must have been one hell of a stain," she comments, smirking slightly.

Kurt smiles at her in response. "You have no idea."

The two of them make for the far exit, not the one near the bathroom. Kurt says that it's because both of their cars are parked that way, but Blaine knows he's lying.

Because when they pass Sebastian, who is still nursing his bruised face, Kurt stops suddenly, leaning down to whisper a quick, "Thanks, buddy," before following Blaine outside.

**So… um… that's that I suppose.**

**Follow me on tumblr: icyhands-starlighteyes**

**Review?**


End file.
